


Believe in Me

by RhiaLynn



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaLynn/pseuds/RhiaLynn
Summary: "Dorothy please, stop me!"Speculation on the next episode. Spoilers if you haven't seen the 8th episode/promo for the 8th.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the promo for the next episode, and this sort of appeared in my head. I don't really think this is how the whole Roan/Lucas thing works, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go.
> 
> I'm posting this minutes after finishing it without any kind of editing. It's 3:30 am, I'm still recovering from a nasty head cold/sinus infection and should probably have been in bed several hours ago, so...apologies on any mistakes. I'll try to go through tomorrow and fix any mistakes.
> 
> Edit-So I've gone in and fixed some of the conversations. Roan's...thoughts were supposed to be in italics but it didn't translate right from the word doc. Should be good now.

He had been compliant until his hands grabbed her by the throat. Horrified, he pulled away.

 

He tried. His hands didn’t seem to be listening to him anymore. Nothing had listened since that witch had kissed him…since he’d kissed her.

 

His hands tightened around her neck even as his blood streaked face begged for everything to stop.

  
  
The part of Roan that remembered her face being the first kind memory he had, mumbled “No,” as he strained to pull his hands away from her throat. It only made them clench tighter.

 

“Dorothy please, stop me.” His mouth seemed to be working just fine thankfully. She had magic, she could stop him.

 

She closed her eyes, fighting in vain to draw a breath. Her hands flashed with Rubies and Gold. Her eyes opened a sliver. “Lu-Lucas.” She gasped just before the gauntlets disappeared from her hands.

 

Roan was shoved back as Lucas roared to the front. He flung himself back. Scrambling away from the woman he had nearly strangled to death.

  
  
_No! I must kill her, I must go back to Glinda a free man!_ Roan strained to take control back.

“No! No I won’t let you kill her!” Lucas looked over to where Dorothy was coughing, gasping for air. Her hands were clenched and glittering. She had control of her gauntlets again, good.

 

She was staring at him like she didn’t know him.

  
  
Roan roared wordlessly in the back of his mind, but Lucas pushed him away, stumbling back a few more steps in case Roan took control.

  
  
“Dorothy. Dorothy it’s me! It’s Lucas.”

  
  
“Lucas.” She sounded skeptical. “You said that-wasn’t you name.”

 

He shook his head. “I-I don’t know. It is. It is **my** name but…” He fumbled to explain. “It’s not _his_. It’s **mine** , but not _his_.”

  
  
Dorothy shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“It hasn’t been me talking to you since that witch-since she kissed me. It’s been Roan and I keep trying to break through, but he’s too strong. I couldn’t-” He shook his head. “I couldn’t stop, but…but you said my name….you said **my** name.” That explained everything and nothing.

  
Roan pushed forward. He knew something.

  
“ **NO!** ” He shouted aloud and in his mind. He wouldn’t allow Roan to control him.

  
Distantly he was aware of Dorothy scrambling to her feet and staggering away from him.

 

Pulling his mind together, he felt Roan pulling in. Hiding….

 

Like Lucas had when Roan was remembering what had happened since he’d forgotten. It was how Lucas had kept Roan from telling the witch where Dorothy was from, about the gauntlets. He’d kept hidden…

 

He tore into Roan, slashing at him with a sword that was suddenly there.

 

Information flew at him. Names…names had power? No…belief had power.

 

Lucas’s eyes flew open. “It was you.” He stared at Dorothy. “You-you brought me back!”

 

Before he’d even finished she was shaking her head. “No, no, I didn’t do anything! I don’t understand. You-you were gone-not here, and-I don’t know!” She was close to screaming now.

 

“You believed it was me! You said **my** name. You said it, when you were using the gauntlets, you brought me forward. Roan is in the back now.”

 

Dorothy stared at him. “Lucas…” She asked, tentatively.

  
  
He nodded, relieved she’d believed him. Roan thrashed inside his prison. “It’s me.”

 

Her legs were still unsteady as she stepped towards him.

  
  
When she reached him, she dropped to her knees in front of him, staring in his eyes. “ It’s you.” When he nodded, she fell into him, holding onto him as tightly as she could. “Lucas.”

 

He sagged into her, relief making him weak.

  
  
They sat like that for several minutes before Dorothy pulled her head back slightly to look at him. Almost hesitantly, she asked, “How long will you stay?”

 

“As long as you believe in me.”

 

She frowned. “But-the witch? How did she-Why did he come back?”

 

Lucas smiled. “Because she believed in him.”

 

Dorothy shook her head frantically. “But-can’t she do it again?!”

 

“I-I don’t think so. She-she doesn’t know about me-not really. Glinda she-she thinks _he_ fell for you. She thinks _he_ loves you…” Dorothy’s eyes widened. “…she doesn’t believe in him.”


End file.
